


Nipples and Fresh Milk

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66





	Nipples and Fresh Milk

Nipples and Fresh Milk

With the removal of his restraints, and the feeding tube the vet pulled the pet out of his crate and led him over to the scales. Once positioned to his liking he ordered Pup to stay still whilst he recorded his weight gain.

 

“Pup, you have hit the target of 10 lbs weight gain over the last two days, and since you are going to be with me a few more days we can increase that amount easily. I can safely say your owners are going to be incredibly happy when they come to collect their chubby bitch, the good thing being that they will still be able to fatten you up further, Captain Rogers wants you to gain at least 30 lbs.

 

Time for your morning cleansing routine, first we need to remove your urinary sound for your morning pee. Now I am going to place this puppy pad under you and when I order you to squat and pee I expect you to do so straight away. Failure to follow my command will result in two swats of the paddle. 

 

Your thighs need to be wide apart and you need to bear down the first time whilst relaxing your bladder muscles so that the urine can be released. It will probably sting the first few times, but I don’t expect any whining from you, no drama queen act or else you will be getting an extra paddling for each stupid dramatic outburst.”

 

Four swats of his burning backside later and Tony finally was able to relieve himself on command, it was beyond degrading to be made to squat and pee on a pad, no longer allowed to use a toilet, his humiliation continued as the vet removed his but plug, replacing it with an enema hose. The bloated feeling in his stomach increased as his bowels filled with warm fluid.

 

“Now, l think, we will go for 2000 cc of fluid today, after all your bitch hole is going to be used as a cum dump for four of your owners, so you need to be kept fresh and clean. I will suggest to them that an evening enema may be applicable as well if you have been well used during the day. A sloppy hole is not something everyone wants.”

 

Tony whined as his stomach began to cramp and roil as the vet prodded and rubbed his distended belly, as the fluid level increased the vet’s fingers dug harder in to his tender flesh leaving a trail of red marks along each side of his swollen belly.

 

“There we go, good Pup, now clench your hole tight and crawl over to the shower alcove. Don’t you dare dirty my floor, you will be punished severely. Come along we don’t have all day, need to get you back in to the surgical chair and prep you for the next part of your transformation, I am very excited about this procedure, not many owners are as committed as yours or as willing to embrace the full potential of their pet.”

 

Tears mingled with the cold water of the shower as all it took was a hard slap of the paddle to his rear to have him evacuating his bowels. After being roughly dried off he once again found himself strapped in to the surgical chair, legs and arms spread to the sides, his holes fully exposed. 

 

The vet sat himself on a stool between Pup’s spread legs and expertly guided the urethral sound back in to place, the tiny titanium ball nestled against the opening sealing it shut. Pup’s hole twitched, dripping slick as he began to work the new butt plug past the tight circle of muscle, a few twists and a final thrust had it seated deep in to the pet’s asshole.

 

“There we go Pup, all sealed up, nice and tight. The sound will be removed three times a day for you  
to pee when commanded, if you do not do so at the requested time you will have to hold your bladder until the next toilet break. Now the butt plug I have just inserted is a little invention of mine, I call it ‘The Cock Screw.’ 

 

It is going to drill your hole, slowly and thoroughly, when inserted, keeping you simmering just on the edge of orgasm. The size, width and length will vary according to how much slick you produce and how tightly you clench your bitch cunt. Just a word of warning though, if you do by chance orgasm without permission the plug will expand and lengthen to its fullest size in a matter of seconds, screwing up in to your hole, flaying the skin raw.”

 

Tony/Pup shivered as the plug began to gently vibrate and turn, the thicker base brushing against his slick glands as the thinner top skimmed across his prostrate. Within minutes slick began to trickle from his hole, pooling on the floor beneath his spread legs. Frustratingly the tip of the plug missed his prostrate more times than it hit, leaving him whining in frustration, as he unconsciously tightened his inner muscles in a bid to trap and hold it in place.

 

The Vet stroked and pinched Pup’s quivering thighs as he clenched down on the plug, smirking as Pup quietly growled and huffed in annoyance when the cock screw missed his prostrate, the bitch was coming along nicely, soon the pet would do any thing to have a cock filling its needy hole. The bitch’s tiny cocklet started to swell, rubbing it with his thumb until red and plump he then leant down and sucked hard, grazing his teeth over the juicy flesh, flicking his tongue over the small slit, lapping up the sweet juices leaking out. 

Pup’s whines became louder as the constant simulation pushed him further towards the edge of orgasm, the need to come over riding the fear of the cock screw tearing his insides. Biting down on the ball gag he tried to thrust his hips upwards to get the vet to suck harder as his muscles clenched round the plug trying to hold it against his nub. Minutes passed in a haze of need and want, tears and drool covered his cheeks and jaw as he babbled and whined into the ball gag trying to make himself heard, offering any thing for the chance to orgasm.

With one last hard suck on the tender swollen cocklet the vet stood wiping his sticky lips with a tissue. Long fingers pinched and worried the faded red marks either side of the pet’s now soft stomach, until three even bruises on each side led to the pet’s pert nipples, standing out from the now undefined pecs.

“Fun time is over now Pup, time to get to work, no orgasm for you today. Now these injections are going to hurt, and you are going to feel a lot of discomfort over the next twenty-four hours as the tissue grafts meld with the existing tissue and the milk capillaries form. Don’t worry though you are going to look stunning when your new nipples form, they will be tiny and soft until you welp a litter of pups, but they will be sensitive enough for your owners to have plenty of fun with.  
Now as for your main nipples, Hawkeye has requested that they be more noticeable and able to produce milk straight away. So, I am going to inject a small amount of growth hormone to enlarge your nipples and another injection will stimulate milk production, with the weight that you have gained already you will soon have a pair of small soft tits. As you gain weight your pecs will soften further and spread giving more room for milk production, Hawkeye and I both agree there is nothing so sweet tasting as fresh pet milk straight from the source on tap whenever you want it.

Tony/Pup screamed and howled in horror and pain as the large needles bore in to their skin, releasing the unwanted and horrifying changes. The Vet ignored the hysterical pet, humming along to the music playing whilst he worked, his hard cock throbbing in time with each scream and howl of pain, he was looking forward to fresh warm Pet milk in his mug of morning coffee.


End file.
